Herald in Whateverthisplaceiscalled Land
by Pepperfan1
Summary: Herald falls asleep and gets sucked into a strange land where he has to go on an AMAZING quest to save a fair maiden. With the help of a floaty friend, can he do it? Rated K Plus just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Herald wondered how he got himself stuck in this mess. He literally couldn't remember. Every time he tried to, his already splitting headache would get worse. Teether toddled over a sat down. He looked up at Herald, expectantly. Herald looked down at him. "You have enough of the noise too?" He asked, wondering if the baby would even listen. Teether yawned, then snuggled onto Herald's boot and fell asleep. Herald sighed. Now he had no one to talk to. He picked up Teether and cradled him into his arms. He tried opening the door into the other room, which he could have sworn he left open. **Teether must have closed it when he came in **Herald thought, trying to open the door. Then he realized it was locked. And that it locked from the outside. He cursed to himself. He was stuck. He could kick down the door, but someone would get hurt. He tried to think of other options, but it hurt to think. It hurt so much he had to sit down just to relive the pain. He tried to remember why he was in this room anyway. Jericho got him to help him and Raven babysit the Toddler Trio… He already had a terrible headache and the noise level made it worse…. He left to relive the pain. Herald was suddenly very weak and blacked out.

He woke up on the couch. Everything was blurry and he could barely make out what was going on around him. He could make out that there were voices. A small voice with a worried tone, a bigger voice with a soothing tone. He made out the word sleep. Sleep sounded good. He wanted to stay awake, figure out what was going on, how he got out of the room. He was asleep moments later.

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Please review! Trust me, It gets SUPER INTERSTING later. At least, I think it does. No telling how often this will update though.**


	2. Chapter 2

Herald blinked. He stared up at a cotton candy colored sky. He was no longer laying on the couch but on a surface that felt like gingerbread. He sat up, thinking it was just a dream. That's it. A dream. They must have put him on pain meds and he's having a meds induced dream. As he thought about this, a floating girl appeared above him. "Hiya!" she said, poking him in the head. Herald jumped up, startled, startling the floating girl. "Geez, you scared me." She whined.

"Scared you? I nearly peed my pants!" Herald complained back. The girl smiled back.

"That would have been funny. Anyway, welcome to Whatever-this-placed-is-called Land! I presume you are here to rescue the fair maiden? If so, then I am Dani Icarus, your magic floaty friend. I shall help you along the way on your journey to save the fair maiden. That IS what you're here for, right?" Herald shook his head.

"No! I don't even know how I got here!"

"Neither do I. But aren't you glad I cured your headache?" Herald stopped, He had noticed.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks. Now, back up a little bit. Where am I?" Dani dragged him over to a giant sign. She pointed to the sign.

"We are in Whatever-this-placed-is-called Land, Population One Fair Maiden, One Witch, One Body Guard, One Princess, One Cave of a Thousand Tantrum Screams, One lake full of Teether- Piranha's, One Floaty Person, and now you!" She gleefully said, adding "Guy that fell from the sky to save the Fair Maiden" to the sign. "Any other questions?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to save WHO now?" Herald asked.

"The Fair Maiden, silly. He won't save himself." Herald's eyes widened.

"He?"

"Yeah, he. It's Fair Maiden Joey. The Witch got mad at him and locked him away."

"Impossible. Nobody can get mad at Joey."

"I guess the Witch was in a bad mood or something. You wanna know HOW to get to the Fair Maiden?" Herald nodded. "Alright. I'll tell you then. First you must get past the Lake of Teether- Piranha's. Then you must go through the Cave of a Thousand Tantrum Screams. Then there's the Princess and her Body Guard. And finally, the Witch. So, you up for the challenge?" And for some odd reason, Herald accepted it. Maybe it was he still thought it was a dream. Maybe it was because he actually wanted to. Maybe it was because he wanted to see the Fair Maiden. No matter why, he accepted. "Great!" Dani shouted, clapping. "I'll be with you for certain parts of the journey to help and give you super-duper important clues. I'll start right now. The lake is that way." She pointed right. "See you there!" She then vanished, leaving Herald alone in a strange food-colored world.

**So, you like? Oh yeah, this will be JeirchoXHerald, by the way. Please Review. ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

3 seconds later, Herald realized what a terrible mistake he made. It was now clear to him that, in fact, this somehow WASN'T a dream. He was alone in an unfamiliar place, with no idea how to escape. Heck, he barely knew where he was. All he knew was that he is now risking his life to save a "Fair Maiden" -which is apparently his best friend- all because a random floating girl told him to. Why all this was coming to him right now is also a mystery. He tried to clear his thoughts. It didn't work. In fact, it made it worse. He snarled. SOMETHING was messing with his mind. He couldn't focus. Suddenly his headache was worse. About a million times worse. He clutched his head and fell to his knees. Why is his migraine back? Why was it worse? Didn't that chick fix it? He couldn't even ask himself these questions without an unbearable pain. Half a minute passed, and a soft numbing washed over his body, causing him to pass out.

Tears rolled down Jericho's cheeks as Raven removed the needle from Herald's arm. She quickly wrapped up the wound and began to clean of the needle. She sensed Jericho's sadness. "Don't be sad. He will be perfectly fine." She turned around and handed him a box of needles. "Give him this every time he starts screaming. He needs to be perfect calm for my treatment to work on him." Jericho looked at the small box. It contained 6 or 7 doses of "Calmness in a needle", as Raven calls it. Jericho looked at her, worried. "He'll be fine." She said again, trying to reassure him. "His body won't react badly to it. But, in the unlikely chance it does, call me. I'll be in my room, reading to see if there are any other, more natural ways of curing him." Then she left. Jericho sadly looked over at Herald's motionless body. He sat down beside the couch. He hoped he didn't have to inject him with the "Calmness". It made him sick to even think about it.

**Sorry it wasn't very funy this time. Guess I need to move the plot along. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Herald once again woke up to a cotton candy colored sky. He half expected the floating nymph to pop out again. When she didn't, Herald felt it was safe to stand up. He remembered bits and pieces of what happened before he blacked out. Save the fair maiden, evil witch, piranha lake. The nymph told him to go the lake. So, Herald went off in the direction of the lake. Then the nymph showed up.

"How's your mission going?" She asked sweetly. Herald nearly peed himself again.

"Stop doing that!" He demanded. "You're going to kill someone that way!"

"You didn't answer my question." She stated.

"It's going fine. Now, I have to go, … uh …" He forgot her name.

"Dani." Dani reminded him.

"Well, I have to go, Dani." Herald went off towards the lake again, attempting to ignore the floating girl. Dani didn't follow him. She said something about coming back and disappeared. Good riddance. He needed to think. He went on, trying to piece together things in his mind. But, he just couldn't. No matter what, nothing came together. The only thing that made sense was saving the fair maiden. He walked on for what seemed like forever. The scenery never changed. Herald wasn't sure if he was even moving anymore. His eyelids drooped. He suddenly felt very weak. Herald dropped to his knees, then his stomach. He tried to fight the sleepy feeling he was getting. But sleep sounded good. So very good. He couldn't fight it anymore. He drifted off to sleep.

Jericho silently sighed. It had been three hours already. Raven should have found something by now. He suddenly panicked. What if it was something really serious? What if Herald could die from whatever was wrong with him? Jericho shook the thoughts away. No. He would be fine. He looked over at the sleeping titan. He looked so calm. Jericho weakly smiled. Maybe nothing was wrong. He was probably just worrying too much. Then Herald's body began to twitch a little bit. Jericho waited, not grabbing the shots just yet. A few seconds later, Herald was spazzing out in an uncontrolled fashion. Jericho grabbed the shots and held one of Herald's arms down. He hated to do this so much. He felt tears spring to his eyes as be prepared the shot. Looking away, he gently injected the 'calmness' into the titan's body. Jericho quickly put a band-aid on the injected spot. Herald's body had calmed down considerably. A few tears escaped. Jericho wished Raven would come up with something soon.

**AN: So, yeah. I updated again. Sorry about not doing it for so. Thank TheDarkQueenOfRandomness for inspiring me to do this again. **


End file.
